


you said, "good morning".

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Desire, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, For Me, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Second Person, Unrequited Lust, Wishful Thinking, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, but only implied because i can't write porn, just me feeding into my lumark obsession, mark lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where lucas can’t take his eyes off the concept artist on set.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 32





	you said, "good morning".

**Author's Note:**

> uh... this is a bit different from what i usually write, but i hope it's good or /enjoyable/ at the least. so, without any further ado, here's me whoring out for lumark.

_you said, “good morning.”_

the way you always do. good morning in your soft, slowly stirring sweetness all over your equally soft, slowly stirring sweet smile that makes the simple greeting, the simple two words, the simple three syllables taste like the sky is about to fall.

 _the blue sky_ , mark. _the big blue sky_.

the whole thing. crashing. for you. _because of you_.

the entire thing a puzzle piece, falling to your feet — all over the place — as you strut around, hands on your small hips — _swaying_ . around and around. in a circle, pulling me in. pulling _everything_ in. everything in your path. everything in the peripheral of your path. _everything_. mark, it’s a dance. a rhythm. one that has life to it. and it pulls me in.

just… _god_ , the swaying of your hips.

the way it lusts around in the confinement of your tiny, small, _petite_ hands. i can’t remove myself from the thought of it. the thought of you. the thought of me _all around you_ . i want to wrap my own. my own hips. my own rhythm around them. _them_. yours. mine all around you, hands over yours. 

_god_ , the swaying of your hips.

intertwining, just thrusting up against my pillar. all just left, right, left... _right_ . like some sweet honey that i can’t leave behind. can’t escape. can’t stop thinking about. except … _so much more_. 

so, so much more than a simple directional swaying.

_i desire you._

the texture of your skin, the attention of your eyes, and the sound of your lips. plump, pink, _pulsing_ . wet on my skin. wet _against_ my skin. wet all over me. still pulsing. up against me, all over me, on top of me — _with me_. like i’m the last man on earth. like you’ve never had better. like tonight was your last.

 _like you want me_.

because, i want you.

like that, _all over me_.

 _god_ , mark, _i want you_.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/lovetalkwoo) or [buy me a cuppa coffee!](https://www.ko-fi.com/bbywoo)


End file.
